


Not Alone

by SilverSkrill_Elysia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSkrill_Elysia/pseuds/SilverSkrill_Elysia
Summary: Even if Jack had two centuries where he knew he was loved it didn't change the fact that he was alone. Always alone. When he wasn't with Bunny it was as if he were invisible. As if he didn't matter. And when he is chosen to be a guardian those feelings carry over. He is depressed, and its up to Bunny and the others to show him that he is not alone.





	Not Alone

Once Sandy had grabbed all of their attention and told them about the Man in the Moon trying to tell them something, the four Guardians and the dozens of elves that were present, along with Toothiana’s fairy helpers were all focused on the full moon right over the skylight in the roof of the dome room.

Once North had turned from speaking to Sandy he held his arms out towards where the Moon was, as if the hug it, and boomed, “It’s been a long time, old friend! What is big news?”

He dropped his arms down and turned to look when the moon shone impossibly bright and shone down on the emblem of the Guardians. A shadow formed within the circle of light, it forming into Pitch and rotating round.

Bunny looked at the circle in disbelief, muttering, “It is Pitch,” having not believed it when North told them so a few minutes earlier.

In response North patted his large belly and asked, “Manny, what must we do?” The Moon shone brighter again and when the added light hit the emblem something happened. The centre part split and a crystal rose up from within.

All the Guardians were a mixture of shocked and confused, but it was Tooth who spoke up, “Uh, guys, you know what this means?”

North was the first to get over his shock of realising exactly what was going on and stated, “He’s choosing a new Guardian…”

Bunny’s shock turned into outrage and confusion as just after North finished speaking he called out, “What? Why?”

North didn’t hear the mad tone in the large Pooka’s voice for he answered the questions. “Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help.”

Bunny spun around. “Since when do we need help?” He obviously thought that they were just fine and didn’t want to add a new member to the crew that they’d had for half a millennia.

Toothiana though was more excited. “I wonder who it’s gonna be?” She looked at Sandy and saw the four-leaf clover he had hovering over his head and went, “Maybe the Leprechaun?”

However, Bunny was muttering, “Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog,” under his breath.

They were all anxious to find out who the newest member to their crew would be, and Manny didn’t make them wait much longer. The light that was shining from the crystal formed shape and shadow and soon it was clear that the newest Guardian would be, and North stated, “Jack Frost?” although it was more of a question.

As soon as he realised who it was Bunny muttered, “Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog’s fine.” He clearly didn’t like Jack. Tooth’s fairies had an entirely different reaction. They swooned, and one even fell from the air. They, and Tooth seemed to love the idea of Jack joining the Guardians.

Tooth tried to hide it by saying, “Well a-as long he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?” but it was clear that her liking of Jack went past that.

“Jack Frost!? He- He doesn't care about children! A'ight, all he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish-” Bunny was near yelling towards the end, but what he was going to finish his sentence with was interrupted by North who simply said,

“Guardian.”

Bunny adamantly exclaimed, “Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.” However, they then began planning just how they would get Jack Frost to the Globe Room.

* * *

I am currently walking over the rooftops of what was once the small village I grew up in. It has changed so much in three hundred years, but then again, so have I. Who wouldn’t have changed in three centuries? You never realise how long a year can be until you are immortal and the only people who can see you can hate you.

It was hard being a spirit that can control snow and ice in a world that has a constantly rising temperature. Some days, if I don’t get back to my pond, which I found out is always cold, no matter what time of the year, I will wake up somewhere and be so drained from the heat even slightly rising my body temperature that I can hardly move until another colder day. Other times, I have only barely made it back to the pond I woke up in and spent days resting from exhaustion.

None of the other spirits understand. Some, like North, prefer colder temperatures, and some, such as Bunny, prefer warmer ones, but they won’t be in agony if you go somewhere warmer than twenty degrees Celsius for more than a short period of time.

I still remember the Easter of ’68. I had been playing with some kids, making snow for them, ice patterns and sledding. But as soon as the fun stopped, the kids all walked straight through me. The pain each time someone does that I imagine would be like a couch hitting me, like how the kid I was playing with a few hours ago got hit.

I was then stuck dealing with not only the pain of being walked through six times, but the pain of abandonment that doesn’t get easier, even after it happens every day for three hundred years. There was so much negative emotion dwelling up inside me, it came out as a large blizzard, right where Bunny was doing Easter things.

He got so mad. When he found me, I put a thin layer of ice on my face to hide my tears and tried to act like I did it on purpose. And now the Pooka, like everyone else, hates me.

Something similar happened earlier. I ran into this group of kids and decided to give them a snow day. It was fun. We had a snowball fight. Or they did, and I threw snowballs at them in hopes that they would see me. I even took one of the kids, Jamie, who believed in a lot of strange things, including Aster on a special sled ride. But, when the couch came along and knocked one of his teeth out, the group began talking about the Tooth Fairy, completely ignoring what had happened only moments ago.

And that’s why I’m walking across Burgess now, instead of resting in a hollow tree near my pond. I’m letting out my magic in a more controlled way. I’ve gotten a lot of practice with how my emotions and powers are linked over the last three centuries.

I was watching them earlier. Jamie was telling his sister about what happened, but when he got to the end, all he could focus on was how his tooth came out and how he could see the Tooth Fairy. When I saw ice spreading across the window, I left.

I spoke to the Moon a few minutes ago. Just like I do every night, “If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried... everything! And... No one ever sees me!… You put me here! The least you can do is tell me- tell me why...” I have almost given up, but something, I don’t know what, keeps me going. I am now walking along a telephone wire. My feet and staff leaving them covered in a thin layer of frost and ice. It was very pretty, but so are all my creations.

* * *

Jack was walking along a rooftop, jumping to a tree to cross the street without flying when he saw it. Just a flash of shadow, sprinting through the streets at speeds so fast he couldn’t have been sure he saw it, until he saw it again.

The boy set of after the shadow, racing all across the town, but he never caught more than a glimpse of it. It was almost an hour later when he ended up in the space behind two buildings. He was searching for the creature he saw, but there was nothing there.

He was just about to go back to his pond when he saw something move in an alley. He was turning to leave, decided that it was probably nothing, but then he heard a voice in the same alley he saw the movement. “Hello, mate.” The accent was Australian, Jack recognised it immediately, but why would Bunny lead him here?

Jack spun around and tried to ask what he was doing, but all that came out of his mouth was, “Uh,”

Bunny stepped forwards, moving into the light. “It’s been a long time. Blizzard of ’68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn’t it?” His tone was confusing, as if he was trying to convey several different emotions at once.

Jack took it as anger and asked, “You’re not still mad about that – are ya?” He didn’t know that Bunny knew the blizzard was caused by his emotions, so he thought that Bunny hated him because Jack turned what should have been a sunny day into a blizzard for fun.

He also didn’t know that when Bunny responded positively to the question he was mad that Jack wouldn’t tell him why he had lost control of his powers on that day. They had been rather close before that, which made it even more confusing. “Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas?”

Jack was confused, but that confusion turned into an indignant yell as he was grabbed by two yetis and shoved into a bag. “Hey! Put me down! What the – Ugh!” The bag was pulled shut, but Jack continued to struggle.

He felt something softly kick the bag and say, “Sorry, Jack, it wasn’t my idea.”

He then heard one of the yetis saying something and then Bunny saying, “Me? Hehehe… Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole.” Before stamping the ground. Then he felt as if all his insides were moving around, while his body was spinning, and then all he could see was black, and darkness, and then nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Chapter two, so expect that to be up soon.


End file.
